Pinky and The Mute
by klaineisendgame11
Summary: Jericho/Kole One liners! Deticated to Luxford BanKitty!


**Ok here is 50 JeriKole One-Liners for my Friend 'Luxford BanKitty', Who is making 50 AquaRae Drabbles for me:)**

**So its sorta a Switcha-roo thing:) **

**Well I cant garentee these will be good, as i have never done this before, but i will do my best! Sadly, my best sux;)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Pinky and The Mute:**_

1. Sign

Jericho sighed. Kole wasn't going to be learning sign language any time soon.

2. Movie

Kole grabbed her Boyfriends hand and ran into the Movie theater, on there 23rd date.

3. Silent

Kole told Jericho She loved him, and even though she couldn't hear him, she knew he felt the same way.

4. Creep

Kole was slightly creeped out when Lightning put his arm around her. That is untill Jericho unpossesed him.

(**A/N: Is that a word?)**

5. Charm

Jericho handed Kole the Charm for her Braclet, and She gave him a kiss in return.

6. Pink

Jericho had to admit, He did not like the color Pink untill he met Kole.

7. Hair: Part 1

Kole couldn't help but laugh when Jericho awoke and his hair was orange.

8. Hair: Part 2

Kole helped Jericho prank back Herald and Hot Spot.

9. Hair: Part 3

Jericho gave Kole a kiss and waited for the victims to fall for the trap.

10. Aqualad

"Ya see Raven...Jericho..H-He's my Aqualad"

(**A/N: TOLD YOU I COULD GET AQUAVEN IN THIS:))**

11. Uncool

When Jericho decided to Possess Kole and go pranking the other Titans, She responded with "Not Cool Dude..."

12. Help

But He helped her explain what he did to the other Titans.

13. Then

Then they were after him. But Kole defended him, and All was good.

**(A/N: Ohh Noesss! That was a TWO liner!)**

14. Green

"Did I ever tell you that I Love Green eyes?"

15. Ask

Kole was so happy when Jericho asked her on a date.

16. 1st Kiss: Part 1

Jericho leaned in and crashed his lips on Kole's.

17. 1st Kiss: Part 2

When the kiss ended Kole pulled away and Smirked, "So, You do have a tounge?"

**(A/N: lolz)**

18. Annoyed

Kole and Jericho both agree that Aquaven11 needs to stop putting so many authors notes!

19. Gone

Even though he was not physicly with her, he was still in her heart.

20. Rumor

There was a Rumor going around that Kole was cheating on Jericho with Lightning, but Jericho knew it was a lie.

**(A/N: Which it was! Eh..Sorry!:))**

21. Thank

Kole and Jericho want to thank Luxford BanKitty, for being there Number 1 fan:)

22. Lesson

Jericho handed Kole a Guitar and her first lesson began.

23. Tug

Kole tugged Jericho down by the collar of his shirt and planted a kiss on his lips.

24. Clouds

Kole and Jericho lay Side by Side, in the grass, watching the clouds go by.

25. Starstruck

The moment Jericho saw Kole, he was Starstruck by her beauty.

26. Speak

Jericho sat on the couch and watched his wife teach there young son how to speak.

27. Teams

Even Though they are on different Teams, Jericho and Kole still find time to spend with each other.

28. Meet

They're favorite time of the year is Holidays, when the Teams meet at Titans West tower.

29. Sneak

They always sneak up to the roof to be alone, but end up sharing it with Aqualad and Raven.

30. Mountain

Jericho's Mountain means much more to him now, since he proposed to Kole on it.

31. New

Jericho and the rest of Titans South came over the help the new team (Titans North) set up there tower.

32. Comfort

Jericho Comforted Kole, since Gnarrk was severly injured in battle.

33. Heart

Kole had a big heart, and the first thing in it was Jericho.

**(A/N: You know what I mean)**

34. Walk

Every Saturday, Jericho and Kole meet, and take a walk in the park together.

35. Trouble

Whenever either Jericho or Kole were in Trouble, The other was always there to bail them out.

36. Ring

Jericho pulled a Dimond Ring out ofhis pocket and put it around Kole's finger.

37. Promised

Jericho promised He would be her's till the day he died, and he kept that promise.

38. Travel

Jericho and Kole Traveled the world together, Kicking a few Bad Guy Butts along the way.

39. Baseball

Jericho smiled as his Son rounded second base.

40. Spend

Kole likes to spend all her free time with Jericho.

41. Fights

Even though they had their fights, they all ended with an apology and a kiss.

42. Age

Jericho was killed at the young age of 24, but Kole will never forget the time they spent together.

43. Race

Kole watched and Cheered as Jericho raced there 8 year old son across the yard, and let him win.

44. Home

Jericho pulled out the video camera when Kole came home with the new baby.

45. Swear

When his father killed Kole, Jericho swore to kill Slade if it was the last thing he did.

46. Finger

Jericho put a finger up to Kole's mouth, not wanting the baby to wake up.

47. Crash

When the TN-Ship crashed, all Jericho asked was if Kole was Ok.

48. Settle

As soon as the Titans North settled into the Titans South's Tower, Jericho and Kole headed up to the Roof.

49. Cope

Jericho tried to cope with Kole's sudden death, but he knew he could never love again.

50. Story

Jericho smiled and Kole finished reading their kids a bedtime story: "And they all lived happily ever after"

**-**

**How was it? Lux wanted me to kill them...odd but ok...**

**Reveiws are greatly appreciated!:D**


End file.
